Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, in particular, organic light-emitting display devices, are very vulnerable to external elements, for example, oxygen, moisture, etc. Accordingly, flat panel display devices need to have a sealing structure for sealing an organic emission unit from external elements.
In this regard, however, a region of the organic emission unit needs to be opened, which involves a plurality of masks, and thus flat panel display devices suffer from processing and/or cost.
In addition, when the sealing structure is formed as a film type, flat panel display devices are vulnerable to oxygen and moisture infiltrating from boundary sides thereof.